Merlin Series 6 (Petition)
[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Merlin-Series-6/456088947768991?skip_nax_wizard=true Share your support today!] Why? Ample Merlin producers and crew have proclaimed that Series 5 will be the last season of Merlin.http://merlin-network.livejournal.com/356261.html Although there is no official announcement, it is clearly better to be safe and get this thing underway early than wait until it's too late. If you disagree with this you are free to not like the page, or support a great cause which will keep this wiki popular for long into the future. For the future of Merlin, and of course to maintain the popularity of the wiki, act now before it's too late! And if you just decide not to bother to take action, you don't have any faith for this show, and as Martin Luther King Jr. said, "faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase." Have faith for a Merlin Series 6! Petition ''Sign your signature below! (''~~~~'')'' # 12:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Waterwecna|ฬคtєгฬєςภค]] 07:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/User:DragonsHaveMoustaches DragonsHaveMoustaches] 08:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:MorganaEmyrs|MorganaEmyrs ]]18:10, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #'''[[User:Vioz|Vioz]] '''09:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) # 11:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) 12:25,September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Chawk1993|Chawk1993]] ([[User talk:Chawk1993|talk]]) 09:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #~Merlinarthur~ 09:58, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #--[[User:Merlinfan|Merlinfan]] ([[User talk:Merlinfan|talk]]) 10:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:MerlinNimueh|MerlinNimueh]] 10:30, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Molin Corgan|Molin Corgan]] ([[User talk:Molin Corgan|talk]]) 10:58, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[Message Wall:Gwaine artist|Gwaine artist]] 16:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Rod12|Rod12]] 15:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Cyruptsaram|Cyruptsaram]] ([[User talk:Cyruptsaram|talk]]) 17:11, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #WitchOfCamelot 18:o3, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Morganaforever|Morganaforever]] ([[User talk:Morganaforever|talk]]) 19:53, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Montosh|Montosh]] ([[User talk:Montosh|talk]]) 20:21, September 11, 2012 #TheReinbachDragonlord 19:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Mperez1858|Mperez1858]] ([[User talk:Mperez1858|talk]]) 06:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:T5tess|T5tess]] ([[User talk:T5tess|talk]]) 08:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:EmrysOfAlbion|EmrysOfAlbion]] 06:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Annamerlin13 13:21 , September 12,2012 #[[User:Mariaforever|Mariaforever]] 14:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) #Longlivemerlin 04:49, Seprember 12. 2012 #[[User:Merlaa|Merlaa]] ([[User talk:Merlaa|talk]]) 18:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Riccardo, 21.38, September 12, 2012 (Italy) #Aithusa07 20:01, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #--[[User:MrThermomanPreacher|MrThermomanPreacher]] ([[User talk:MrThermomanPreacher|talk]]) 19:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) #--[[User:Merlinathewitch1|Merlinathewitch1]], 21:07, September 13, 2012 (USA) #123Action, September 14, 2012 #[[User:Languoreth|Languoreth]] ([[User talk:Languoreth|talk]]) 17:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:-Chloe-|-Chloe-]], 23:34, September 14, 2012 (DST) # 23:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) #Booklover2000 19:40, September 14, 2012 (Canada) #[[User:Aithusa poufpouf22|Aithusa poufpouf22]] ([[User talk:Aithusa poufpouf22|talk]]) 08:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) #Toni1 14:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) #Brighterside 21:11, September 15, 2012 #~~Emily Windsnap~~, September 14, 2012 #Sarah363 8:21 PM September 15 2012 #merlin919 8:16 am september 15 2012 #[[User:TheHydromancer|TheHydromancer]] ([[User talk:TheHydromancer|talk]]) 12:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) #csk1 8:30 am september 16 2012 #[[User:Pawsgeorge|Pawsgeorge]] ([[User talk:Pawsgeorge|talk]]) 20:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) #Merlinfan1206 09:44 PM September 16, 2012 (USA) #[[User:FlamingShadow213|FlamingShadow213]] ([[User talk:FlamingShadow213|talk]]) 10:49, September 17, 2012 (UTC) #'''''Lost-dragon '''''04:01 PM, September 17, 2012 (BEL) #[[User:Jacken Assire|Jacken Assire]] ([[User talk:Jacken Assire|talk]]) 06:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Kingdonfin|'''King''']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'''Donfin''']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. 06:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) #Aurel72 7:38pm, September 18, 2012 (FR) #Gryffindor1991 18:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) # 22:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Merganafan23|Merganafan23]] ([[User talk:Merganafan23|talk]]) 00:54, September 22, 2012 (UTC) #( ) 23:37, September 27, 2012 (UTC) # 14:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu #NastaziaArthur1 #rambogirl ~ september 23. 2012, 14:16 Hungary #[[User:Sybok|Sybok]] ([[User talk:Sybok|talk]]) 04:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Pi4t|Pi4t]] ([[User talk:Pi4t|talk]]) 12:59, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Please don't let this series come to an end, it's been my favourite tv series for years and I'll keep watching it as long as it's on! #'''merlin_asiafan''',15:46(Philippines' Time), September 28, 2012(PHL). #Lady Anne #Isawan (France) #[[User:Nazo X|Nazo X]] 3:48 PM, 28 September, 2012 (UTC) #Ida.Pendragon 18:06, September 28, 2012 (SWE) #[[User:Grand master aylard|Grand master aylard]] ([[User talk:Grand master ylard|talk]]) 20:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Leonardomerlinfan|Leonardomerlinfan]] ([[User talk:Leonardomerlinfan|talk]]) 21:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) #SpiceDiva #Light vs. Dark -- September 28, 2012 #[[User:AwesomeEmma|AwesomeEmma]], September 29, 2012 (DK) #Shobiji and Jyoti Joy in the Redwood Treehouse (CA) #[[User:Imamadmad|Imamadmad]] ([[User talk:Imamadmad|talk]]) 11:50, September 30, 2012 (UTC) #SunshineDonnelly #Happybbunny #[[User:Iner22|Iner22]] ([[User talk:Iner22|talk]]) 03:19, October 4, 2012 (UTC) #lamphine, O8:27, October, 4, 2012 (CA) #rebecca_lepetit, 19:06, October, 4, 2012 (NO) #RachaelCorriek99 #--[[User:Grand master aylard|Grand master aylard]] ([[User talk:Grand master aylard|talk]]) 20:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Kranitoko|Kranitoko]] ([[User talk:Kranitoko|talk]]) 19:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) #Z Nizar 08.56, October 06, 2912 (Sri Lanka) Facebook Page [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Merlin-Series-6/456088947768991?skip_nax_wizard=true And please like our Facebook page!] Project Alvarr References